The overall aim of this project is to study the immunology, molecular biology and neurobiology of herpes simplex virus (HSV) latency and reactivation in the peripheral nervous system and central nervous system. An immunological system for the detection of in vivo reactivation permits the evaluation of factors that induce reactivation. The molecular state of the latent HSV genome is being studied by DNA hybridization techniques.